Area space heaters have been disclosed in the prior art for heating room air. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,816 (Falk), an electrically heated water-conditioning radiator is provided in which the water is heated and circulated. A fan is provided adjacent the radiator for directing room air throughout the radiator. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,905 (Ferraro), a space heater including an upper heat exchanger section and a lower blower section is disclosed. A convector structure is mounted within the heat exchanger section and arranged for the output of a blower to flow therearound.
Additional space heaters using either electric heating or warming of a fluid are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,927,299 (Sturgis); 3,139,916 (Boecher); 3,408,479 (Welch); 2,080,949 (McCombs et al); 4,053,732 (Carter); 3,681,567 (Boecher); 3,563,225 (Masrich); and 2,276,093 (Robbins).